With the improvement of living standard and production technology, consumers are now showing an increasing preference for display panels with high added values, especially for display panels with full high definition (FHD) and ultrahigh definition (UHD).
However, the research and development of timing controller (TCON) integrated circuits (IC) usually fall behind those of display panels. Consequently, when manufacturing FHD and UHD large-screen display devices, manufacturers have to utilize a number of TCON ICs suitable for low definition display devices, and form display devices with high resolution (e.g., 4K2K/8K4K/16K8K or higher) or singular resolution (e.g. 3K1K/5K2K/8K3K or other unconventional resolution) by a combination of a plurality of screens. For example, a display device with a resolution of 4K2K (definition: 3840×2160) can be formed by combining four screens each with a resolution of 2K1K (definition: 1920×1080), and a display device with a resolution of 8K4K (definition: 7680×4320) can be formed by combining sixteen screens each with a resolution of 2KIK.
FIG. 1 shows structures of existing display devices with full high resolution, high definition, or lower definition. These devices have been developed for a long time, and therefore have been provided with suitable TCON ICs, and thus do not need a plurality of TCON ICs to help with the driving thereof. Moreover, since these display devices are provided with a signal source that generates only one signal, there is no problem concerning the synchronization of signals, and the display effects of these display devices are fairly satisfactory.
FIG. 2 shows a currently mainly-used high definition display device formed by a combination of TCON ICs suitable for low definition screens (Here, a combination of four sub-areas is taken as an example, and the number of the sub-areas can also be two, eight, sixteen, or any integer). Since this type of display devices is provided with a signal source that generates multiple signals (In FIG. 2, four signals is generated by the signal source), the synchronization processor in the display device is required to have a great storage and calculation capacity to synchronize these signals generated by the signal source. Then, after being processed by a control board system and a TCON IC, the processed signals can be output to the display device formed by a combination of a plurality of sub-areas.
However, the inventor found that when the signals corresponding to each of the sub-areas pass through the control board system and the TCON IC, they are affected, to different degrees, by the transmission routes thereof and other factors, and therefore cannot be input into the display device synchronously. This leads to flickers and blurred screens on the areas between different sub-areas, thus decreasing the display effect of the display device.